Transfer Student
by ChibiGoesRawr
Summary: Life in the prestigious school of Konzern, my father's college, was absolutely TERRIBLE. But, I persuaded my dad to transfer me to this new school: Fairy Academy. I'm still new here, making new friends, and I really love the air around here! It's so laid back... Unlike Konzern. I met this guy, and I think I fell in love.
1. Meet Lucy

**'Third' FF! So happy! ...Since my '10 Shades of Gray Fullbuster' was a success with GrLu, imma try another GrLu! :D Cool theory, right? o; Lemme give chu deh summary:**

**_Life in the prestigious school of Konzern, my father's college, was absolutely TERRIBLE. But, I persuaded my dad to transfer me to this new school: Fairy Academy. I'm still new here, making new friends, and I really love the air around here! It's so laid back... Unlike Konzern. I met this guy, and I think I fell in love._**

**End of deh summary! Well, that's all for this A/N. Probably NOT a one shot! :3 Hopes that will make you happy :D**

**Loke's last name is Celle cause I felt like NOT using Celest ._. Quick thing: WHITE CAT NAME IS CHARLA, SO THAT WHAT I CALL IT! NO BE MAD, PLEASE! :D**

* * *

I, Lucy, have FINALLY transferred to my dream school! This laid-back school, Fairy Academy, is easier to relax in than my old school. Konzern. I'm a college student, and I'm majoring in art. So far, I now have two new best friends (Levy McGarden, Erza Scarlet) and a crush! This guy, though... He's a playboy and he JUST WON'T STOP BUGGING ME! (Loke Celle) His ginger locks guys sway around my gold ones, so... Yeah.

"Good morning, Lu-chan!" Levy shouts. Her messy cerulean hair is almost always in her golden hairband. "Good morning, Levy-chan!" We both are bookworms, just so you know. Another shade of indigo appears out of thin air. Her name is Juvia Loxar, and she speaks in third person. She has a crush on the same guy I do, surprisingly. "Juvia is here for the rain. It sounds so bright around here." Juvia always wears a poker-face (a blank expression) which almost always sends shivers down my spine. Oh, crap. Here comes the guy we like.

"AH! GRAY-SAMA~~!" Juvia exclaimed. I told you. She's in love with the same guy. "Good morning, Gray." "Good morning Luce." 'Luce' is my nickname for Gray (the guy I like whom is also my best friend) and Natsu (a pink haired idiot who never gives up. He's also my best friend.). Here comes the pink haired idiot, actually. "GRAY! FIGHT ME!" That's one of Natsu's favorite lines. "I'm all fired up!" That's other. "Tabasco idiot, OF COURSE I WOULD!" Gray screams. Of course.. They always fight now a-days. They've been doing that since I came here a week ago.

Gray Fullbuster. Natsu Dragneel. Levy McGarden. Juvia Loxar. Erza Scarlet. Wait, Erza! Here she is. "Good morning, Lucy." Her scarlet hair swayed as she spoke outside. A boy with grey-ish blue hair walked in behind Erza. He has a red tatoo over his left eye. Every time Erza sees him, normally, she blushes (sadly for her). "G-Good morning, Erza..." Everyone said the same as me, as we were all to scared of Erza (you should see her when she's mad... *shivers*)

The bell rang (7:19 AM) and we all parted for our 1-A class. First, I had Language Arts/Reading. Nothing new besides more grammar facts. The bell rung again at 8:03 AM, and we went to our 2-A class. Art. Best class ever! We made a portrait of another picture, we had a disclaimer, and so we got to: A- Leave it with our teacher OR B- Take it home. Of course, I left it with our teacher. The bell rung again (9:40 AM) and it was time for our longest class. C-Computer science... I despise of it. We learned more about computers, blah blah blah. The bell rang and that was the signal for lunch (12:03 PM).

I sit by Erza, Levy, Natsu, Gray, Mirajane and Cana. We all ate from our bentos. We had rice, curry and seaweed. Since it's lunch break, we have almost two hours to go do stuff! Natsu brought his azure cat, Happy, over to the campus. Levy's soon-to-be-boyfriend (Gajeel Redfox) brought his black exceed with a crescent-shaped scar over his left eye named Panther Lily. We call him Lily for short. Natsu also brought his younger sister (who oddly has a different last name), Wendy Marvel. She has dark indigo hair, which was a lot longer than the average eleven-year old's hair. She brought her brought her white cat: Charla.

A few hours later, they all left for their last class. (2:16 PM) My last class was Music. I do piano and violin. (Just so you know... NO ONE ELSE KNOWS THIS!) About half a(n) hour later, the classes were done. I had no homework, which was very natural. "LISTEN UP!" The speakers boom. Oh gosh, it's Principle/Professor Makarov! "You all did well in class today, I was told. Carry on with your homework." I checked my clock one last time. 2:47PM. I didn't know what to do, so I brought my keys to the dorm and went somewhere.

"Hello?" A voice boomed. I blinked about three times before I realized who I was standing in front of. A dark shade of red dusted across my face as Gray Fullbuster (Yes, YES I KNOW! THAT'S MY F-ING CRUSH!) was standing in front of the door. "S-Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to walk here-" I said, bowing- "I-I didn't have any homework and I was bored so I left me feet take control..." He only nodded. "Well, don't be a stranger. Come in." I stared back at him, and put my hands up. "N-No, I couldn't. I'm just gonna go to the.. Erm-" "Nah. I insist, I guess?" "I'm good." I ran back out and headed for the cafe, where I have a part-time job. Just so you know... There's a piano and my violin is there too. Get the picture?

At the end of my concert duo, I had forty-nine (49) extra bucks in my pocket. YES! Finally, SOME MONEY IN MY POCKET!

I walked back to my dorm to see Gray at the door. I walk up. "Oh, hey Gray." He turned around as a tint of pink made his way to his cheeks. "Hey, Luce. You wanna-" DANG IT! Natsu, weirdly, appeared in front of my dorm. Also. "GRAY! FIGHT ME!" "OH MAVIS, NO NATSU! OUTSIDE! NOT IN FRONT OF MY DORM!" Of course. I was ignored and they almost broke my door. A dark aura emitted from everywhere that could be seen. "Natsu..." I chased him out of the Otaka dorm. Fairy Academy _is_ a great college...

* * *

**End of chapter one :D ...Did chu like it? Did chu not like it? Could you review? If I had any grammar errors (and yes, they get off at 2:47PM.) I DON'T EVEN GET OFF THAT EARLY! And my puppy keeps licking all over the place. He's teething, so... WELL! If you review, I do ONE CHAPTER PER REVIEW! So... Okay. Bye for now? Uki-nyan, OUT!**


	2. Meet Gray

_Crap!_ I thought as I saw Lucy chasing Natsu out of the Otaka dorm. "I was gonna ask her if she wanted to head to that cafe... I heard there's a great pianist-artist there... Tch." I mumbled as I headed back upstairs to my dorm. If Natsu hadn't appeared and Lucy had listened, she'd probably freak out and call this a date. I just wanted to invite her to a friendly reunion.

I placed my hands onto Lucy's shoulders, trying to use my soothing voice to calm her down. That failed. "Luce," I began, "Calm down." She still had steam coming for her ears; You should've seen her.

Every nook, corner and even _crack_ knew about it. So how come I didn't? I went to the cafe, Cafe Relux, to be greeted by a familiar blond maiden. Lucy. Oh crap. I face palmed myself as she nearly dropped her violin. Her eyes widened as they now look like doorknobs. Apparently I wasn't suppose to see that. Apparently not.

In conclusion, today, I got beaten up by a super awestruck Lucy, figured out that she's the freaking awesome pianist-violinist, and figured out her one and only secret: She's a musician.

To be nice...-er, I invited her over for tea. She came over and drank her tea silently. "Oi, Luce, why didn't you tell us, ne?" She turned around and began crying. _C-CRAP! THE HECK DID I DO?! _I thought. But, she turned towards me. Bright. Smiling. Happy. "To surprise you guys, DUMMY!" She hugged me as pink dusted across my face.

.

"Is this what you call one-sided love?"

.

I shot up as I heard the wake-up bell alarm. "Oh, Mavis... Was that really just a dream?" I asked myself, but it seemed so real, though. I still believe it wasn't a dream. So THIS is what you call a hang-over...

"Yo, Luce." I said to my light blue phone. "Hey, Gray!" The phone exclaimed. We live two stories away. I'm above her room by two levels. Easy enough to talk through the phone, ne? "What classes d'you have?" She asks. Simple. "One-A is Language Arts/ Reading, Two-A is Math, Three-A is Track, Four-A is writing. One-B is Math, Two-B is Writing, Three-B is Reading. Language Arts is Four-B. You?" I replied. I have to have that memorized about four months ago. Easy peasy lemon squeezy. "One-A is Language Arts. Two-A is Art. Three-A is Computer Science. Four-A is Music. One-B is Science. Two-B is Social Studies. Three-B is French. Four-B is Art." She said. "Not bad for a rookie like you." "Not too shabby yourself." "See yah, Luce" "See ya, Gray." We hung up and headed for our classes.

At 2:47 Pm, again, when we all get out, I had no homework. Daily thing. Anything new? No. Anything different? Yeah. Lucy. She's been acting all weird ever since I found out her secret. Huh...

"Lucy!" Natsu? Was that his voice, though? No, didn't sound like it. Too deep. The mysterious blond took Lucy by her hand and began dragging her away from Fairy Academy. "H-hey, were are you taking her?!" I shouted. She's my best freind... BEING KIDNAPPED. "G-Gray, it's okay. This is my father. Jude Heartfilia." "Please to meet you, sir, but why are you taking Lucy?" Pretty sure that's how you address the Heartfilia family. Dunno. "I'm Gray Fullbuster, your daughter's best friend. Where are you taking her?" I asked, still keeping my blank expression. "Uh-huh. Well, my daughter THOUGHT she had persuaded me to let her here. She just lied and took out the window. She had no right to, anyways. She ran away from her top-class college: Konzern. Please excuse my daughter's rudeness." Jude walked away.

Lucy. The only thought that crossed my mind. Her friends. Leaving. Depression. I skidded towards Natsu, leaving me panting. "NATSU!...Lucy... Kid!... Nap, fat...her! She... Leave... Academy!" Natsu merely nodded and ran off like a speeding bullet. Thank Mavis for hang-overs.

Konzern... Where have I heard it before? Konzern. Prestigous school for the rich. _So, wait... I LIKE A RICH GIRL?!_

* * *

**_Hah!_**** I kinda laughed at the end! xD My puppy got a shot for rabies (we got him like... Four weeks ago..? o:) OKAy lemme get to reviews, then I clear stuff up :3**

* * *

**AngelXReaper- YEAH I KNOW RIGHT! STUPID NATSU! xDD~ I'm trying to sneak on as much as I can, and now my Thursdays are open. :D My Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday (maybe Sunday) are now open! WHOO HOO! :D**

**umiechizen- Would it be good or bad? Trololol o.o And thank you, I'm trying my best to have this NOT flawed, so, I really appreciate that :D And the next chapter (this one) is today, and then AFTER this one should be on Wednesdays and Tuesdays (maybe Mondays if I'm up to it :D) And yes, Natsu has stupid timing. Lol.**

* * *

**OKAY! Otaka is my mixture of Otaku and Baka. Lol xDD Natsu and Gray both have a crush on Lucy, now. Lucy has a crush on Gray. So does Juvia. Juvia made no appearance because she was being stalked by none other than Lyon. :D OKAY! So, you need a love triangle/square/shape-thingy? If you do, lemme know ^_^ And my poll is still up, just so you know XDD**

**I hope I did a good job... And I couldn't think of any more subjects for Gray, so I split L.A and Reading, so... Trololol. xD I write the stories on my iPod touch, rewrite on computer. Okay, UKI-NYAN, OUT! :D**


	3. Meet Natsu

**CRAP! Forgot to clear up one thing last time: A and B days (One-A, blah blah blah) happen one after another: Monday- A-day. Tuesday- B Wednesday- A THursday-B Friday- A MONDAY- is an A DAY. Get it? :D Thank you for having/taking this quick look ^.^**

* * *

****I didn't stop running. Not even when my pink locks got in front of my eyes. They danced around my face. Lucy... My best friend. My second love. Stolen. Kidnapped. Gone. Leaving. FOREVER. That old blond bastard said he was taking her somewhere, but where was it? Kernal? Koral? Konzapurate? Konzermmx? OH! KONZERN! I headed northwards, towards that Mavis-dammed bastard.

I stopped panting after a few minutes. Majoring in politics, I stood up to that 'Jude Heartfilia' bastard and attempted to talk some sense into him. Key word: attempted. "Sir, you can't just take someone, especially not my best friend, whom is enrolled in classes already. If you don't hand her over, she's going to be late for One-B. Even if you're the parent or guardian of someone, that's not how it works. You must alert Jii-chan TWO WEEKS before taking your child. Not over at Fairy Academy; So hand Lucy over and no one gets hurt." I explained. Long one, ne? "Never; she is MY child, I have control of her life. She doesn't need to go to some DAMNED FAIRY ACADEMY, but the school on top: Konzern. So shut up, Pinky." I was so insulted; I was about to go punch that damned bastard, but Jii-chan arrived.

Jii-chan places his fingers on Jude's neck as a sly smile crossed his face. Jude fell down onto the hard marble floor of his mansion. Unconscious. PHEW! Lucy fainted from the loss of water, so I carried her bridal style. "No one's better than you, Jii-chan." I said, smiling brighter than one million stars. My dark and fiery eyes scanned the room, looking for intruders. None were spotted.

Out of nowhere, two men came from behind us... Jii-chan was the first to attack; Even with that very tiny and petite body he has. I had set Lucy down so I could use fist-to-fist combat with them. NO ONE TOUCHED LUCY.

We had just finished fighting both of those bastards. "Where had she gone?" Lucy had disappeared.

.

"I wonder if she loves me..."

.

I blinked my eyes a few times. I finally realized that I was back in my dorm room; Lucy making coffee. WAIT, LUCY'S HERE?! Said girl hopped on top of my and hugged me. Red dusted my face as I tried to turn away. Well, I didn't expect _that_ to happen! "So, Lucy, what happened last night? I think I had a hang-over..." I moaned as I held my forehead. I had a bruise on it. "Well, you and Principle Makarov knocked out my father, got rid of his intentions of me going to Konzern, and he's REALLY lettting me stay! Thank you, Natsu... I owe you a BIG one." So, huh... Jii-chan and I really did that? "Well, Lucy, you could be my-" Just then, the doors burst open as Gray ran up to Lucy and hugged her. I felt my face burn as I watched.

"So, Natsu, Gray, I can really stay this time! And yes, I used to go to Konzern; strictest school in the country of Fiore." Her sweet voice boomed across our dorms. We were just in her dorm. She explained why she left, but it makes sense.

I share the same love with my rival. She shares her love with someone else.

Ren likes Sherry. Sherry likes Lyon. Lyon likes Juvia. Juvia likes Gray. Gray likes Lucy. Eve likes Lucy. Hibiki likes Lucy. Sting likes Lucy. Rogue likes Lucy. Bacchus likes Cana. Cana likes Loke. Loke likes Lucy. I even like Lucy. Every guy likes Lucy.

As you can see here, in my 'chart', LOVE IS COMPLICATED.

That new transfer student is one hell of a thing...

* * *

**REVIEWS AND TEHN I EXPLAIN ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER...**

**AngelXReaper- LOL xDD Ikr; I bet a lot of people did :P**

**Le'CarolinnaXannej421- Hah :D ARigato, Rin-chan! I think your stories are interesting, too o;**

**Okay, so the reviews are done. Each chapter is a new point of view. (First is Lucy, then Gray, and finally Natsu.) But there's one more point of view: 3RD PERSON! THat's what the next chapter is. BUT, they're not chapter-chapters. They're called SIDE-VIEWS! Okay? Okay! Lemme know if you liked this chapter :D :D UKi-NYAN, OUT!**


	4. Side View One

**I made an OC in this one, and it will be just some random chick :D You won't hear much about her :3**

* * *

Lucy was back. She had left just now to explore the beautiful structures of Magnolia, such as the exotic colored flowers and the newer kitties in the area. Jude Heartfilia, though, was still upset about his one and only daughter didn't want to go to his school, Konzern, but instead another great school, Fairy Academy. Here, in Fairy Academy, she had her first crush. Gray Fullbuster.

Both Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel have their dreams about that transfer student; Lucy. But, here we are. October 17, XXX7. Fairy Academy's greatest year. Yet another transfer student from ERA College; The greatest school in Fiore.

Her strawberry-blonde hair matched Loke's, along with her green uniform and even the blue tinted sunglasses. But, you won't hear much about her, rather than that she looked just like Loke. Some even thought that Mya Ceres was Loke in female form. As Loke Celle fell for Mya Ceres, she fell for Natsu Dragneel. Natsu, already in love with another girl, rejected and broke Mya's heart.

Mya was being comforted by her twin. In less than a month, obviously, they were hanging out more.

Well, no more on Mya, but back to Lucy. Lucy's back from her infinite sided love, with all of the guys on the block craving her body (odd, right?). Mya, Lucy and Levy are now all best friends. Books is what connected them all together.

Lucy had redecorated her room into a mini-library. She succeeded in her goal. Levy FINALLY got Gajeel's attention as she confessed. They're locked together. Almost everyone, now, has a happy ending. Except for our three protagonists: Lucy, Gray and Natsu. This is what I, some random person, call this: A fast flash-barward. (Mind blown.) Not bad, eh?

Natsu continued studying his politics, Gray, his math. No happy endings... Yet. You don't get it, huh? *sigh*

* * *

**If you were wondering what that random person was telling you about at the end ("You don't get it, huh? *sigh*"), that's okay! All it means is that Uki (mwah) had a 'miscalculation' in her side-view. Er- The random person ^^' It should be four, shouldn't it? No, five. WE FORGOT ERZA AND JUVIA! (Yes, yes, in 'Transfer Student', Erza and Juvia play giant rolls.) o; SOO! Lyon is gonna make a one-shot (probably) in an up coming chapter. I type these at night, post them in the morning/afternoon. Okay, so, LEMME GET TO DEH REVIEWS! (this is still 10/10/12, so xDD)**

**AngelXReaper- TROLOLOLOL I KNOW! Sometimes, I wish I was Lucy... (not ._.) And I'm trying my best to update as soon as possible ^_^ SO! :D I hope you've enjoyed this one; I'm getting too lazy to finish 10 Shades of Gray, but I'm still trying (only if you read that o.o) Lol.**

**Well, that's done. I wanna share a really nice word for others to know:**

**Word**

******Word: Gambatte (Ganbatte)**

**Pronunciation:Gah-Bah-Tae (Gan-Bah-Tae)**

**Definition: Work well!/Do your best!/GO FOR IT!/etc.**

**I just LOVE 'gambatte' cause it warms my insides ^^' WEll, TODAIMA!(I already went to school, but I mean to work xDD) GAMBATTE, MINNA!**

**Uki-nyan, OUT!**


	5. Go Lucy!

**Hey, hey... This one is ALL about confessions o; HoPe You eNJoY! (see what I did there? ;D) LuCY HeaRTFiLia iS oNe oF MY FaVoRiTe CHaRaCTeRS! (TRololol) AND I CAN TALK IN DUB-STEP! Ŀü©λ ©Дŋ×τ Δüβ-ς†ερ. TROLOLOLOL. Im gonna make two more stories after this-3 I can only post one (now) a day.. D: D: That's per document... Since 10 Shades of Gray is loosing (only 48 days left D: D:) days, Imma start working on that one more often... OKAY! EnjOy!**

* * *

****Chapter 5: Go Lucy!

Today, as usual, we got out at 2:47PM. No homework. I walked over to Natsu's dorm, Cercab, as my blond hair trailed my path. Cercab isn't too far away, it's only a dorm away from Otaka. When I entered, Natsu was working on his politics, as usual. I have a spare key for his room, along with Gray's, Levy's and Erza's (I've never been to Erza's room, and I don't ever plan on it.).

"Hey Natsu!" I exclaim. "Hey, Luce..." He replied. "What; Down in the dumps today?" He wasn't as energetic as he was yesterday..

"Lucy, can we talk?" Natsu asks. I nod and turn towards him. "Lucy, I've always wanted to tell you this: I-" Natsu's rivals, Rogue and Sting, burst open the doors and drag me by my right arm. "LUCY! COME WITH US!" ..."Eh?"

I was taken to a room, full of boys. Some I knew, some I didn't. I was on a stage standing to a (blushing madly) Sting and Rogue. Am I being oblivious to something? "U-Umm.. Am I mission something here? What's going on?" "Lucy, these are all of your fanboys, including Sting and I." I'm pretty sure I felt my cheeks burn. I gulped. "Lucy, you don't know how much you're loved, do you? There are two other guys that aren't here, but love you just the same." Was that a riddle? I suck at riddles. I shook my head, blushing furiously.

"G-Good evening, everyone," Everyone stopped chatting and turned towards me, "I'm sorry, I have my eyes on someone else; One here and one not!" I shyly exclaimed, bowing, as I took my leave.

I tried to hide my flushed face. I, Lucy, am still flushed after TWENTY minutes. Sucky, isn't it? Crappiest thing ever: I think I fell in love twice. Love triangles? One likes me back, Rogue, but I don't know about Gray. I should confess, shouldn't I? I shouldn't.. No wait, I shouldn't. What if I'm rejected? What if I didn't fall in love with one? GRR, LOVE IS SO FRUSTRATING!

.

"I think I should confess..."

.

The next day, I awoke to tell them both my secret. Using politics and math (tee-hee!), 'Don't confess' had 49%; 'Confess' won by two percent.

Rogue and I have the same One-B class, so it should be easier than I thought. I admit it: Science is not my favorite subject. Nor computer science. Science in general. "Hey, Rogue?" I call. He turns to face me. "What is it..." "...Ilikeyou!" I blushed. "Pardon?" Rogue's eyebrows fused together. "I like..." Oh, yeah. Each class has a fifteen minutes talk break before class. My face was suddenly cupped by Rogue's hands. "Lucy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything." He turned back as pink danced onto his face.

.

"Rogue, it wasn't you, it was me... It was always me..."

.

Two-B, Social Studies, was mixed with Writing. _"Just my luck! No wonder my name is Lucy!"_ I thought, as I sat next to Gray. "Gray, I have to tell you so-" A ruler, the teacher(s), slammed against my desk. Tch, Mavis-damned substitute...

Suckiest thing about today: I didn't tell Gray (nor have the courage to tell him) about my secret. Hopefully, tomorrow, I can tell him... Just maybe.

* * *

**...Yeah, so Lucy TRIED to confess :3 Next chapter, she does... Next chapter, how will Gray react when his crush tells him that she loves him? Oh, so complicated love... AND YES, LUCY, WE ALL HATE MOST SUBSTITUTES (that's how you spell it? I thought it was 'subsitute' ._.)**

**Lucy: HURRAH!**

**Natsu: What the hell, Luce?**

**Lucy: S-SHUT UP, NATSU!**

**Happy: You're blushing...! *snicker***

**Gray: Shut up, Happy. She's embarrassed that I froze her ass.**

**Lucy: OH MY MAVIS NO WONDER I WAS SO MAVIS-DAMN COLD!**

***Everyone sweat dropped as Lucy beat up Gray* ._.**

**Uki: ...Okay, so: UKI-NYAN, OUT!**

**~Nya-Nya~**


End file.
